The Golden Girls
by JustYourAverageGryffindor
Summary: Lily Evans and her friends were once rich and normal girls but during their summer they made a shocking change. They come back sexy and dangerous and bewitchingly beautiful. They now are known as the Golden Girls. Keep reading to see the journeys they make as the school year continues.
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Girls**

**dIsClAiMeR: This is inspired by Mudblood and Sex by aka Tokengirl on Fanfiction. I originally had the idea, but kind of forgot about it. So, the fanfic inspired me again! Anyway if this is similar to "Mudblood and Sex" that is why. By the way, this is in no way body shaming anyone. Sorry if it's slightly offensive**

0-0-0-0-

Lily Evans is pretty, I guess. Sure she has beautiful auburn hair and bewitching green eyes, but other than that she looks pretty normal. As normal as a redhead gets at least. She is 5'4 with almond-shaped eyes and size 3 body with no arse. Suddenly a Large Great Grey Owl came and flew towards Lily and dropped a letter.

_Dear Lil's_  
_Can you come over to my house for the rest of the summer? Sel and I will come over and pick you up tomorrow at 1 pm __if that's alright with your mum. Sel's here since her mom said yes if that will help persuade your mum. (we will floo over)From your beautiful and Magnificent best friend, _  
_Charlotte_

"Mum, can I go over to Charlotte's house for the rest of the summer? Selena is already there and you and daddy will be gone tomorrow for your business trip anyway. Petunia will probably be with Veron." said Lily as she came running across 2 hallways to her mom's office.  
"Sure, why not Honey. When are you leaving? If you're leaving tonight I'm afraid that would not be possible since daddy is coming home tonight and we will have a family dinner."  
"Oh yeah, that's fine since I'm leaving tomorrow."  
Lily quickly wrote a letter  
_Dear Charlotte, _  
_Mum said it's fine, I can't fucking wait to go over! Say hi to Sel for me, would you? _  
_YOUR friend _  
_LILY EVANS_  
Lily and her mother talked for a-while and her mother handed her (a lot) money for the rest of the summer. She heard the front gate open and ran down 3 sets of stairs.  
"DADDY" screamed Lily as she bear hugged her dad like what she did as a little kid.  
"Heya Lily-flower"  
They had a lovely *cough* not really *cough* dinner all together. (Not really because Petunia was there) Afterwards, Lily packed her trunk for tomorrow, changed into her PJs and got ready for bed. When Lily woke up hearing an ear piercing scream.  
"PETUNIA WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE" Lily screamed.  
"I CAN'T FIND MY DIAMOND EARRINGS AHHHH OH MY GOD WHERE IS IT HELPPP-"  
"Accio Petunia's diamond earrings," Lily said calmly.  
"YOU FREAK. NOW I HAVE TO GET A NEW PAIR SINCE IT'S CONTAMINATED WITH FREAKISHNESS"  
"Just tryna help you Petunia if you want you could take it to get cleaned or something."  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Petunia shouted and walked off snottily.  
Ugh whatever she's just a snotty ass bitch (Lily's thoughts)  
Lily walked into her room and got dressed for a day. She was wearing denim shorts with a normal white tank top, Lily decided to top it off with Channel sunglasses, a Gucci belt and some Balenciaga sneakers. (Just pretend these brands existed back then) She ate breakfast and decided to read emPride and Prejudice while waiting for her friends. Every 30 minutes Lily would check her LV watch, when she started getting impatient there was suddenly a pop and stumbling noises.  
""CHARLOTTEEEE, SELENAAAAAAAA" Lily squealed and ran over to hug them.  
"AHH LILY" Charlotte and Selena both screamed and basically tackled Lily.  
"Come on, let's go," said Lily excitedly as she headed towards the grand fireplace. When she reached the fireplace she took a bit of floo powder and said steadily  
"Henderson Holly Mansion" and threw the powder down and disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she no longer was at the Evans Mansion she was at Charlotte's place. A few seconds later the Charlotte and Selena both appeared and talked about their individual summers while going into Charlotte's room. Suddenly a House Elf appeared  
"Hello Miss Henderson, Miss Evans and Miss Forren. Would you like me to take your trunk, Miss Evans?"  
"Oh hello Daisy, it would be a pleasure if you would thanks," Lily said as she smiled at the tiny creature. The trio headed towards charlottes bedroom and when they arrived they started their plan.  
"So Lily, you remember the plan we talked about?" asked Selena.  
strong

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFF HANGERRRR ahahha I'm so evil... not really but ok. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will try upload soon so stay tuned**

**\- JustAnotherGryffindor/strong **


	2. Plan Set In Motion

**The Golden Girls**  
**Disclaimer: Any plot/characters you recognise is by the lovely J.K Rowling**

"So do you remember the plan we talked about?" asked Selena

"Oh of course, how could I forget? The plan where we basically take revenge on all those bitches that said we look ugly by turning up beautiful?" replied Lilly as she checked her nails.

"Oh and don't forget the part where we make all the boys at Hogwarts fall in love with us," Charlotte added.

"So, let's start brainstorming. What makes a girl look 'Hot' and 'Sexy'?" Lily asked while pulling out a blank piece of parchment.  
"Well, umm. A good body meaning toned legs, flat stomach, and has boobs and arse." Selena said,

"So basically good looks, yea?" Charlotte continued,

"Perfect Attitude"

"Clothing"

"Hair and Makeup"

"Umm, knows how to flirt, kiss, etc."

Lily smiled as she wrote down all the things they needed to achieve before September 1st.

"Well for the good body part, we could always hire a personal trainer or go to the beach and tan" Lily offered.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. It's not like we couldn't afford it," said Selena.

"For hair and makeup, we could always find stuff like that in magazines such as Vogue, or witch weekly. Or we could hire a makeup artist." Charlotte added on. Suddenly Lily had a great idea!

"Guys, you know my bitchy sister Petunia?" asked Lily, "Well she keeps mentioning this guy named Alec Cobleigh from America and how he basically creates models. But she doesn't know I know him. I'm pretty sure he could make us look perfect by September 1st, and he's friends with my mom's friend so I think he'll agree!."

"OH MY GOSH LILY, YOU'RE A GENIUS." screamed Charlotte and Selena at the same time.

"But the thing is that he's a muggle and he is in America," Lily said

"That okay we can just floo there and he'll make us look amazing!" Selena said dreamily.

"Okay let me make an appointment and we can go to bed so that tomorrow we will wake up nice and early and go to America. " Lily squealed excitedly.

The girls got ready for bed and Lily fell onto her bed and her mind went over to think about the last couple weeks. She knows that this plan will work since Alec never fails. She also knows that this plan was created to tease the notorious group called the Marauders. The Marauders consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James Potter has always been on the back of Lily's mind, he always teased her but sometimes even flirted with her. Lily was never the one to turn away the opposite sex's attention so when it was all gone she was wondering why. When she found out that James Potter scared all her potential 'lovers' and people who showed even the slightest interest in her with endless pranking she got mad and started the infamous fights that can be heard from the top of the Gryffindor tower. With all her thoughts she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope you like this chapter! I won't be uploading for the next couple days since I will be travelling but please leave me suggestions in the review box! If you favourite/Followed this story, I want to thank you since I know this story isn't the best but now I'm rambling. Anyway HOPE YOU ENJOYYYYYYY**


End file.
